bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS26: Koniec trzeciego Nighterusa
Part 1 - Pojedynek Staliśmy nadal przy kawiarence, nawet nie myśleliśmy o ucieczce. Zauważyliśmy trzy postacie idące w naszą stronę. Jedna z nich to ludzka wersja Barodiusa, druga to wymoczek Pactus i po środku idący Apocalipsus w formie ludzkiego psychopaty. W tym czasie trójka z rady ośmiu wstała i przygotowała się do walki. My zrobiliśmy to samo, a Lance cały czas miał na wierzchu swój wielki asortyment. Gdy podeszli do nas na 20 metrów, zatrzymali się. Wymienialiśmy się wzrokiem, chociaż dokładniej robiła to cała reszta, ja z Apocalipsusem gadaliśmy telepatycznie. Ciągle zapewniałem go, że to my wygramy i powinien się poddać, on jednak twierdził odwrotnie. Postanowiliśmy dłużej nie patrzeć na nich, każdy z nas zaatakował. Mieliśmy miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, więc chcieliśmy się rzucić na nich po równo, jednak nagle Lance krzyknął: - Walczcie sobie z kim chcecie, ale Apocalipsus – mówiąc to wytworzył niebieską wzmacniającą go poświatę – Jest mój - Aż tak ci śpieszno do grobu? – zaśmiał się Apocalipsus widząc nacierającego rycerza, jednak gdy doszło do konfrontacji, miał już użyć magii do ugodzenia przeciwnika. Ten natomiast użył księgi Oroshu, by przeciwnik widział iluzję, podczas gdy on był z tyłu i uderzył go swoim młotem tak mocno, że nogi demona wgniotły się w ziemię. On jednak stał niewzruszony i się śmiał. - Lance, naprawdę jesteś aż taki głupi, aby występować przeciw mnie bez żadnego wsparcia? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Apocalipsus – Przecież wiesz, że nie ma mocy większej niż moja – mówiąc to użył ognistej kuli bez wypowiedzenia. Wszyscy walczący obok zostali odepchnięci przez falę, którą tworzył ogień rozchodzący się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Lance jednak stał jakby nigdy nic, gdyż jego zaczarowana zbroja jest w stanie absorbować duże ilości energii. - Jestem młotem sprawiedliwości, ostrzem zemsty, nie możesz mnie pokonać, prowadzi mnie światło, dobro nigdy nie ugnie się złu – odparł Lance, którego zbroja zaczęła bardziej jaśnieć na niebiesko – Furia Oroshu! – krzyknąwszy wystrzelił z siebie czarną energię, która odepchnęła Apocalipsusa na około 12 metrów - Jak śmiesz używać mocy Oroshu – powiedział demon – Ona nie należy do ciebie, jako jego pan, przywłaszczę sobie jego moc – rzekłszy rzucił się z niewiarygodną prędkością na rycerza. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Apocalipsus walczący Szablą Zatracenia nacierał z łatwością na Lance’a dzierżącego Młot Sprawiedliwości. Mimo wielkiej siły jaką dysponował, Lance został szybko pokonany przez silniejszego. Demon kopnął chłopaka w ramię, a ten wypuścił z rąk młot. Za chwilę dostał z półobrotu tak mocno, że wleciał w następny budynek. - Nikt nie może się ze mną równać – zaśmiał się Apocalipsus, zaraz jednak spojrzał na licznik Apocalipsus 10/3 250U Lance 10/700U - Jak to możliwe, że stracił tylko 300 punktów Armagedonu, a ja aż 1 750? – spytał z niedowierzaniem demon – Taki wymoczek powinien już mieć co najmniej 2000 punktów na minusie - Chciałbyś – mówiąc to Lance wstał – Przez lata doskonaliłem się i walczyłem z najznamienitszymi ludźmi tego świata, aby zdobywać coraz większą moc, nie możesz mnie pokonać Apocalipsus tylko skrzywił się. Schował szablę i przybliżył do siebie swoje ręce. Między jego dłońmi zaczęły pojawiać się silne wyładowania elektryczne. Nagle zaczęła się tworzyć dziwna materia w centrum wyładowań. - Black Hole – powiedział Apocalipsus. Nagle dziura zaczęła bardzo rosnąć, aż w końcu nabrała sporej wielkości. Miała promień około 2,5 metra. Demon rzucił nią w Lance’a. Gdy dotarła nastąpił wybuch, a chłopak stał nadal. Apocalipsus 10/3 250U Lance 9/700U - To, że udało ci się tak pokonać Lunariona, nie znaczy jeszcze, że uda ci się ze wszystkimi – odrzekł Lance – Furia Oroshu - Oko Apokalipsy Obaj wystrzelili potężnymi energiami, które po zderzeniu wywołały wielki wybuch. Towarzyszyła mu wielka fala uderzeniowa, która ponownie wszystkich zmiotła, tym razem wraz z Lance’em. Apocalipsus jednak nadal stał jakby nigdy nic. Apocalipsus 10/2 900U Lance 9/150U - Hahaha, pięknie – zaśmiał się demon – A to nadal nie jest pełnia mojej mocy… Part 2 - Koniec Rexa, trzecie Nighterusa Staliśmy nadal przy kawiarence, nawet nie myśleliśmy o ucieczce. Zauważyliśmy trzy postacie idące w naszą stronę. Jedna z nich to ludzka wersja Barodiusa, druga to wymoczek Pactus i po środku idący Apocalipsus w formie ludzkiego psychopaty. W tym czasie trójka z rady ośmiu wstała i przygotowała się do walki. My zrobiliśmy to samo, a Lance cały czas miał na wierzchu swój wielki asortyment. Gdy podeszli do nas na 20 metrów, zatrzymali się. Wymienialiśmy się wzrokiem, chociaż dokładniej robiła to cała reszta, ja z Apocalipsusem gadaliśmy telepatycznie. Ciągle zapewniałem go, że to my wygramy i powinien się poddać, on jednak twierdził odwrotnie. Postanowiliśmy dłużej nie patrzeć na nich, każdy z nas zaatakował. Mieliśmy miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, więc chcieliśmy się rzucić na nich po równo, jednak nagle Lance krzyknął: - Walczcie sobie z kim chcecie, ale Apocalipsus – mówiąc to wytworzył niebieską wzmacniającą go poświatę – Jest mój - Dobra, tylko pilnuj się – powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę reszty przeciwników. Przywołałem Ostrze Zmierzchu i chciałem zaatakować Pactusa, bo stał najbliżej, ten jednak się schylił a zza niego wyskoczył Mag Mel, który uraczył mnie swoją nową mocą: - Cięcie Magnalii – blaszak wystrzelił we mnie sformowaną w duże czarne ostrza, które mnie jednocześnie odrzuciły. Pactus tymczasem zaczął mamrotać jakieś zaklęcie. Reszta Bakugalaxy zaczęła biec w stronę wymoczka, jednak Mag Mel zagrodził im drogę. Tymczasem usłyszeliśmy Apocalipsusa walczącego z Lance’em: - Lance, naprawdę jesteś aż taki głupi, aby występować przeciw mnie bez żadnego wsparcia? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Apocalipsus – Przecież wiesz, że nie ma mocy większej niż moja – mówiąc to użył ognistej kuli bez wypowiedzenia. Wszystkich nas odepchnęła fala, którą tworzył ogień rozchodzący się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Szybko jednak ogarnęliśmy się i wstaliśmy. Pactus natomiast wkurzony leżał na ziemi zaczął przeklinać. Ja od razu rzuciłem się w ich stronę. Widząc to Mag Mel zaatakował mnie, krzycząc na Pactusa, aby ten odciągnął resztę Bakugalaxy od niego. Chłopak posłuchał się. Wyjął rękojeść i uformował z ładunku elektrycznego ostrze. - No dzieciaki, szykujcie się na niechybną zgubę – rzekł Pactus - Że niby ty nas zabijesz? – mówiąc to Mei spojrzała na brak mięśni Pactusa – Przecież ty nawet mięśni nie masz. Tara w formie kulkowej jest większa od twoich mięśni Na te słowa chłopak się zdenerwował i od razu ruszył w stronę Majki. Chciała zablokować jego cios „elektrycznym mieczem” swoją kataną, ale ten przeszedł przez jej broń, jednocześnie rażąc ją prądem. Puściła katanę i błyskawicznie odrzuciła chłopaka wiatrem, który bezradnie próbował wylądować na nogach. Tymczasem ja Mag Mela obkładałem Ostrzem Zmierzchu, które wysysało z niego jego punkty Armagedonu. Po 2 razach miałem już nad nim przewagę. Blaszak spojrzał na licznik. Mag Mel 7U Ja 8U - Mam cię dość dzieciaku – wykrzyczał Mag Mel i gdy chciał zaatakować nagle uderzyła w nas druga fala energii spowodowana walką Apocalipsusa i Lance’a. Mag Mel szybko wstał i zdążył mnie zaatakować zanim zdążyłem zareagować. - Strzał Ciemności – mówiąc to, blaszak uformował w ręku kulę. Gdy wstawałem, rzucił ją we mnie, a ja poczułem przeszywający ból w całym ciele. Poczułem jak mroczna energia przepływa przez moje żyły, „kłócąc się” z energią Nighterusa. Upadłem na kolano, podpierając się Ostrzem Zmierzchu. Spojrzałem na licznik. Straciłem dużo spotkaniowych punktów. Mag Mel 6U Ja 4U - Giń śmieciu, Strzał Ciemności – krzyknął blaszak. Ponownie zaatakował mnie, jednak ja tym razem zasłoniłem się Ostrzem Zmierzchu. Zaabsorbowało ono całą energię i przekształciło w pozytywną, która ładuje ostrze. Mag Mel 5U Ja 4U - Hehehehe –zaśmiałem się – Gniewny Płomień Z mojej ręki wystrzelił strumień ognia, który odrzucił Mag Mela, niespodziewającego się ataku. Na liczniku znowu ja wygrywałem. Mag Mel 2U Ja 3U Podszedłem do niego i uderzyłem go ostrzem. Błyskawicznie jego energia witalna przeszła do mnie. Mag Mel 1U Ja 4U - Koniec Mag Mel, przegrałeś – powiedziałem dumnie, ale nagle uderzył we mnie potężny ładunek elektryczny unieruchamiający mnie. Pactus mimo tego, że walczył z resztą, uderzył mnie aby Mag Mel zyskał przewagę. - Tak sądzisz? – spytał blaszak, wykorzystując okazję – Strzał Ciemności Gdy jeszcze foton elektryczności mną wstrząsał, blaszak wykorzystał przewagę i uderzył mnie ponownie. Ciemność zaczynała mi zasłaniać oczy…straciłem możliwość mowy…nie mogłem nawet krzyknąć w obliczu niewiadomego… powoli traciłem czucie w ciele… przestałem myśleć… znaczy, że mózg mój nie pracuje… ciemność całkowicie zasłoniła mi oczy, a ja przestałem czuć ciało, to ostatnie co pamiętam. Part 3 Pactus ponownie rzucił się w stronę Majki, ale nagle jego nogi przyczepiła do ziemi duża warstwa lodu. Nim się obejrzał, Dansa już wyprowadził w jego twarz prawy sierpowy. Niestety chłopaka poparzyło prądem. Zmrożony się zaśmiał. - Naprawdę sądzicie, że pokonacie mnie? - spytał Pactus - Piorus Zeusa Chłopak stworzył w ręce piroun i cisnął nim w stronę Mei, którą najwidoczniej lubi atakować. Dziewczyna ominęła go i podbiegła do Pactusa. Nagle dostał w łep z rękojeści od katany i upadł na ziemię. Pit szybko zablokował jego ruchy przyczepiając go lodem do ziemi. Dansa za to wziął elekrtyczny miecz i chciał się nim pobawić, ale gdy tylko dotknął rękojeści, ostrze z pioruna zniknęło. - Ej no jaki lolc, chamstwo, państwo w państwie - rzekł Dancer - Oko Apokalipsy - krzyknął demon i nagle wystrzelił potężną energią. Na szczęście wszyscy zareagowali i uciekli od epicentrum wybuchu, który zaraz powstał. Jednak i tak wszystkich odrzuciło. Gdy członkowie bakugalaxy zaczęli wstawać, Pactus się ocknął. Zmienił się w tytana i rozbił lód, który wiązał go z ziemią. Następnie demon poszedł szukać Lance'a, a chłopak poszedł w stronę bakugalaxy. - I co dziewczyno? Jako tytan mam mięsnie - powiedział - I to kilkakrotnie większe od waszych wszystkich - I tak jesteś słaby? - powiedziała pytająco Mei Chłopak na to bardzo się zdenerwował i stracił nad sobą panowanie. Skulił się trochę i zaczął kumulować moc. Tymczasem jego ochraniamy kręgi elekrtyczności krążące w okół własnej osi, a on był w ich epicentrum. - Co on robi? Zbiera moc? - spytał Pit - Najwyraźniej, chroni go też aura, nic mu nie zrobimy, ale mam pomysł - rzekła Mei Opowiedziała drużynie swój plan i wszyscy się rozbiegli. Po jakimś czasie tytan zebrał wystarczającą moc. - Natężenie zniszczenia, forma ofensywna! - krzyknął Jednak nie widział jakiegokolwiek celu. Zaczął się rozglądać, lecz nadal nikogo nie widział. Obładowany energią tytan zaczął szukać bakugalaxy. Chodził pomiędzy blokami, jednak ciągle nie mógł kogokolwiek znaleźć. Po pewnym czasie dał sobie spokój i gdy chciał wracać, przewrócił się. - Co do? - wykrzyczał i spojrzał, że przewrócił się o spory kawał lodu - Śmiecie robić sobie ze mnie żarty? I gdy to mówił, szybko został przygnieciony wiartem. Tytan nie mógł się ruszać. W tym czasie, Pit wytorzył wieelką górę lodu, która przykryła całego tytana. Alex użyła swoich mocy, aby korzenie drzew dodatkowo ścisnęły bryłę lodu. Majka za to wytworzyła huragan, który stale utrudniał rozbicie lodu. - Co jest, gnojki, ja wam pokażę, nie macie ze mną szans - powiedział Pactus - Przecież nie możesz się ruszać - rzekła Ami - Zwykły fart - dopowiedział - Natężenie zniszczenia, forma ofensywna, start! Nagle z tytana wystrzeliło bardzo dużo potężnych piorunów, które rozerwały wszelkie zapory, które zrobiło bakugalaxy. - To chyba jakieś żarty - krzyknęła Majka, która unikała jednocześnie odłamków lodu - Mówiłem, nie macie ze mną szans - odparł śmiejąc się Pactus - A teraz czas na więcej, Natężenie zniszczenia, forma ofensywna, start! Co jest? Ahh... przez to wasze głupie coś straciłem dużo energii, ale mam jeszcze wystarczająco... - Nie masz - powiedział Dansa - Spójrz na licznik Pactus 1/25U - Że co? Jak to możliwe? Ani razu mnie nie atakowaliście - Bład, za każdym razem kiedy nie patrzyłeś, ktoś cię słabo atakował, a byłeś tak przepełniony energią, że nawet tego nie czułeś - rzekła dumnie Majka Walka przerodziła się w gonienie tytana, który bezradnie próbował kogoś trafić sałbymi piorunkami, którymi mógł jeszcze ciskać. Niestety jego kondycja była zależna od ludzkiej, a nie tytańskiej formy, więc szybko się zmęczył. Był blisko Mag Mela. Zobaczył jak ten bierze do rąk Ostrze Zmierzchu. - Mag Mel, załatwiłeś Rexa, pomóż mi - wykrzyczał Nagle zauważył, jak Apocalipsus uciekając się teleportował - MAG MEEEL - ponownie wykrzyczał Ten jednak nagle wymówił cicho zaklęcie i nagle z ostrza wyciekła dziwna moc, która oplutłszy go także go teleportowała. - AAAAAHHHH, MAG MEEEL!!!! - krzyknął Pactus i za pomocą przemiany w ładunek elekrtyczny uciekł liniami wysokiego napięcia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz